


Reset

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: re·set/rēˈset/verbset again or differently.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> hello po!
> 
> happy kaisoo week sa ating lahat! sana ay magustuhan niyo itong munting ambag ko para sa kaarawan ng dalawang pogi (in this case isang maganda hehehe) ng ating buhay! pati na din ang pagcelebrate sa paglabas sa camping ng certified bebe boi ng lahat!
> 
> ito po ay akdang hango sa prompt na ito:
> 
> _P59: "aba maharot talaga!" sabi ni Jongin ng makita ang dati nyang ka friends with benefits na si Kyungsoo. Di nya alam sinamahan lang ito ng pinsan nya dahil sa cravings nito._
> 
> hello prompter! sana ay okay lang sa'yo na masyado akong naging freely creative sa characters at sa naging telling ng kwentong ito :D
> 
> hello mod laban lang ng laban! ^^
> 
> okay, bago kayo magstart, mind the tags po. kapag hindi po kumportable sa girl!soo content, isara na po ang tab!
> 
> kung wala pong problema sa tags at handa na kayong magbasa ng kaguluhan, go ahead po ^^

_ "Itigil na natin 'to, Kyungsoo. Halos dalawang taon na din. At some point, we need to move on at tingin ko this is the right time." _

  


_ Dismaya. _

  


_ "Ah, okay. Hindi mo naman kailangan magpaliwanag, Jongin. Sinimulan natin 'to na walang expectations 'di ba?" _

  


_ Pait. _

  


_ "Of course. You can still stay the night, masyado ng gabi." _

  


_ Panghihinayang. _

  


_ "Salamat. Maaga din ako bukas so balikan ko na lang 'yung gamit ko pagkatapos ng shift ko. Okay lang ba?" _

  


_ Kirot. _

  


_ "Walang problema, take your time." _

  


_ Hapdi. _

  


_ "Isang gabi lang. And then it will be like we never met, right?" _

  


_ Wakas. _

  


_ "Yes, that's what we agreed. Parang walang nangyari." _

Apat na buwan na ang nakalipas pero imbes na makalimutan ni Jongin ang lahat,  _ just like what they agreed on, _ walang araw ang lumipas na hindi niya naaalala ang huling gabi na nagkausap sila ni Kyungsoo sa isa sa mga apartment ni Jongin na kanilang naging secret rendezvous ng halos dalawang taon.

  


The irony of it wasn't lost on him. Masyado ng nagiging malaki ang nagiging parte ni Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Jongin at naaapektuhan na ang focus niya sa trabaho. Tinanggap niya ang position sa kumpanya nila para mapatunayan na hindi lang siya basta COO o Child Of Owner.

  


Sa dami ng oras na consciously at unconsciously niyang nauubos kay Kyungsoo before, during at after office hours, ang tanging solusyon lang na available sa kanya four months ago ay ang itigil ang  _ arrangement  _ nila.

  


Siguro naging effective ang plano niya ng two weeks, tops. Sana pala inalam niya muna na posible palang magka-withdrawal symptoms sa naging ka-fubu. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya naitawid ang dalawang project na hinawakan niya dahil when he tries to look back, ang tanging naaalala na lang niya ay kung ano ang huling updates ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang social media accounts.

  


Halos maging bisyo na niya ang paulit-ulit na pagcheck sa mga account ni Kyungsoo kahit na lagi namang tumataas ang presyon niya sa mga nakikita.

  


Kung gaano siya kamiserable sa loob ng kanyang malaki at malamig na opisina, ganoon naman kasaya si Kyungsoo kasama ang mga  _ kaibigan  _ niya. Naging magkaibigan din naman sila pero under special circumstances.

  


Base sa mga nakita niya na posts ng dalaga, sex lang pala ang pinagkaiba ni Jongin sa kanila. Pinagluluto, pinapakain, niyayakap at hinahawakan din ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng mga _guy_ _friends_ niya.

  


Touchy at affectionate na tao si Kyungsoo, so what?

  


Bakit parang sinusuntok siya sa dibdib ng paulit-ulit kapag nakikita kung gaano kalaki ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo at kung gaano nagniningning ang mga mata niya.

  


Akala ni Jongin, exclusive privilege ang makita na ganoon kasaya si Kyungsoo Do. Ang malaman na that is not the case ay isang malaki at malakas na atake sa pride at ego niya.

  


Jongin cared for Kyungsoo. Siya ang pinakamabilis na naging malapit sa kanya and she's second only sa barkada ni Jongin since childhood. She's the most understanding, thoughtful and caring person na nakilala niya kaya ginawa ni Jongin ang lahat para masigurado na walang kahit anong ill feelings sa pagitan nilang dalawa because that's the least he could do.

  


Noong unang dalawang buwan, ang tanong niya sa sarili niya, did he not care enough for her? Kyungsoo looks so much happier. She's radiant, blooming at lahat ng iyan matapos na tinigil nila ang koneksyon sa isa't-isa.

  


Ngunit nitong mga huling linggo, nag-iba na ang tanong na pinagmumuni-munihan ni Jongin.  _ Is he caring too much? _

  


Malinaw ang naging usapan nila almost two years ago sa victory party ni Koutarou kung saan sila first time na nagkausap after a few parties of meeting each other's gazes. Magaan ang loob nila sa isa't-isa at pareho silang naghahanap escape at distraction sa adulting paminsan-minsan nang walang chaos ng one-night-stands at walang burden ng isang serious relationship.

  


Being friends with benefits offered yung stability na wala sa one-night-stands at yung clear na limitations na nagiging blurred sa isang committed relationship.

  


Hindi niya masagot, or rather, ayaw sagutin ni Jongin dahil alam na niya kung saan pupunta ang usapan kapag may feelings na isasama. Meron pa siyang limang taon na gugugulin to cement his place sa Kim Finance Group at wala siyang panahon to slip up dahil ang legacy ng pamilya nila ang nakasalalay sa mga balikat niya.

  


Ang mga nakalipas na buwan up to the present only serves as proof na anything more than  _ this _ will be his downfall. He needs to be on top of his game  _ always _ for the next five years.

  


Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Jongin Kim habang nilo-log out ang lahat ng social media accounts niya at isa-isang in-unistall sa kanyang smartphone.

  


Kung ano man ang sagot sa mga tanong sa isip ni Jongin, pinakawalan na niya ang mga iyon the moment na naging malinis ang phone niya ng kahit na anong nagpapaalala sa kanya ng naging kahinaan niya.

"Hey, Tooru."

  


Kitang-kita kung paano kumunot ang noo ng kaibigang artista sa matamlay niyang greeting pero Jongin couldn't care less. Alam niya kung bakit sa kabila ng super busy schedule ng isang Tooru Oikawa, nagawa pa nitong imbetahin siya para lang mag-kape. Malamang ay sa celebrity natapat ang roleta sa kung sino ang aaliw sa kanya for that week.

  


Hindi naman mahirap i-deduce na isa nanaman 'to sa mga bright ideas si Tetsurou na malamang agad na sinuportahan ni Tooru at dahil sila ang majority, nahatak na din nila si Koutarou sa kalokohan nila.

  


"Grabe, shouldn't you be a little enthusiastic dahil Tooru Oikawa actually invited you to hang out? Alam mo ba kung ano ang kayang gawin ng fans ko para lang sa ganitong chance?" himutok ng artista na may kasamang matalim na tingin sa likod ng menu na hawak niya.

  


"Alam mo, your company should stop baiting your fans like that. Masyado ng monetized ang pagkatao mo, Tooru," medyo naguilty naman si Jongin nang makita ang biglang pagbaba ng mood ng isa sa mga longest friends niya. "Look, sorry. 'wag mo na lang pansinin…"

  


"Tama ka naman, Jong. Gusto ko lang naman mapasaya ang fans ko para suklian ang suporta nila sa akin. Hindi ko lang talaga makontrol kung paano."

  


Nilapag ni Jongin ang sariling menu para i-tap ang kamay ni Tooru, it's a small gesture pero the meaning is never lost sa kanilang apat. "Sorry, really. Two years na lang, right? I'm sure…"

  


Nagblanko ang isip ni Jongin ng mahagip ng tingin sa counter ang dalawang tao na umoorder, isang babae at isang lalaki na parehong pamilyar na pamilyar sa kanya.

  


Si Kyungsoo Do nakatutok ang mga mata sa hawak na menu habang 'yung isang lalaki na halos maya't maya ay kasama niya sa mga posts niya ay nakahawak sa likod niya, nakaalalay. Kitang-kita din ni Jongin ang bilugang tiyan ng babaeng tanging laman ng isip niya noong mga nakataang buwan.

  


_ Buntis si Kyungsoo? _

  


"The fuck?!" bulong niya sa sarili. At that moment, bumalik kay Jongin ang  _ lahat _ na tinapon niya two weeks ago. 'yung sakit nanuot na sa lahat ng mga alaala niya, making him look into things with a new perspective at natawa na lang siya sa awa sa sarili.

  


Masyado siyang nabulag ng damdamin niya at ng image niyang binuo para kay Kyungsoo kaya hindi niya nakita ang katangahan niya. All along, ang akala niya iba siya sa iba pang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa  _ benefits _ ng friendship nila.

  


How  _ absurd _ of him to think na siya  _ lang _ ang nakukuhanan ng  _ benefits  _ ni Kyungsoo.

  


"Jongin?" he barely heard his friend sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya at sa galit na halos lumamon sa kanya mula ulo hanggang paa.

  


"Ang harot pala talaga," hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na all this time, sa loob ng dalawang taon, isang version lang pala ni Kyungsoo Do ang nakilala niya.

  


_ Putangina. _

  


Balewala pala ang lahat ng oras na inubos ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo sa labas ng apartment niya. Napakalaki niyang tanga, deluding himself na tunay na Kyungsoo Do ang nakikita niya. They were strangers, after all, bago nila naisipang gamitin ang isa't-isa para sa init ng kanilang mga katawan.

  


It has always been a physical relationship at itong si Jongin ang tangang naunang nahulog at kumapit sa pag-asang baka may tamang oras para sa kanila ni Kyungsoo.

  


Nabingi na si Jongin sa mga nangyayari sa paligid niya, kung paanong ilang beses na siyang tinatawag ng kaibigan, alalang-alala. Ang alam niya lang ay nakuha na ni Kyungsoo at ng kasama niyang lalaki ang binili nila at palabas na sila ng café na wala man lang kaalam-alam sa kaguluhan na dinala nila. Naglalakad siyang personified na selos at galit, kusang dinala ng paa niya para sundan ang dalawang taong sumira sa superficial peace niya.

  


“Kyungsoo Do?” crippled na ang ability ni Jongin na mag-isip, his control snapped the moment na tinawag niya ang pangalan ng babaeng halos mag-take over ng buhay niya. Ramdam niyang nanunuot ang init na dala ng bugso ng damdamin niyang puno ng sakit. Lalo lang tumindi ang pagkulo sa loob niya nang marahang umakbay ang kasamang lalaki ni Kyungsoo sa kanya paglingon nito sa tawag.

  


Humahangos siyang inabutan ni Tooru and at the back of his mind, naririnig niyang kinakausap siya ng artista but he could care less dahil niyakap ni Kyungsoo ang tiyan niya, maingat na ibinalik ang tingin ni Jongin. “Jongin Kim.”

  


The message that it sent kay Jongin ay kung ano man siya kay Kyungsoo, hindi niya malalamangan ang bata na dinadala niya. Ang unfair para sa kanya na halos umikot ang buhay sa babaeng tuwing gabi niya lang nakikita pero laman ng utak niya mapa-umaga, mapa-gabi at hanggang pagtulog pa niya.

  


“Wow,” ingit ni Jongin. “Congratulations pala. You’re pregnant. How far along are you? Apat na buwan pa lang nakahanap ka na ng kapalit?” Bawat salita na lumalabas sa bibig ni Jongin, pakiramdam niya nailuluwa din niya kung ano man ang unti-unting lumalamon sa kanya from the inside. Kaya naman hindi na siya nagpapigil.

  


“Or… wait. Nakahanap ka nga ba o nakapili ka na sa koleksyon mo?”

  


“What the hell?” himutok ng kasama ni Kyungsoo pero all Jongin could see ay kung paano lumamlam ang mga mata ng dalaga at ang pag-iwas niya ng tingin. “Isang daa’t kalahating gago pala ‘to eh…”

  


Jongin felt a hold sa damit niya which unexpectedly grounded him nang manghina ang mga tuhod niya after his heated speech at makita ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na puno ng lungkot bago tumalikod sa kanya.

  


“Haj, hayaan mo na,” mahinang utal niya. “Salamat na din, Jongin Kim. Pinadali mo ang desisyon ko.”

  


When they were out of sight, pinanood lang ni Jongin na lumakad palayo sa kanya si Kyungsoo kasama ang kakaunti pa niyang lakas. He almost fell over nang itulak ni Tooru ang balikat niya, ang mga mata ng artista, nagpupuyos sa galit. "Unbelievable. What the fuck was that, Jongin Kim? Kilala mo si Kyungsoo? Sino ka para pagsalitaan siya ng ganun? Fuck!"

  


Hindi maintindihan ni Jongin kung saan nanggaling ang kaibigan niya.  _ He knows Kyungsoo, too? _ "Akala ko kilala ko na siya,” iling niya, trying to stay upright dahil para din siyang binubog kapag naaalala niya ang huling expression ng dalaga bago sila umalis. “Si Kyungsoo ang dahilan why you, Kou and Tetsu are going out of your way para aliwin ako, Tooru."

  


Halos maglabas na ng usok sa ilong ang artista sa narinig. "Teka,  _ putangina _ . Siya ba 'yung sinabihan mong maharot kanina?"

  


"The one and only,” he spat bitterly. Since his wounds were cut open nanaman, what’s the use of trying to patch them up agad? Might as well get everything out of his chest. “Two years kaming  _ with benefits. _ I loved her unknowingly, unconsciously. Hindi ko namalayan na everything that I’ve been doing was not for the company anymore. Naging siya na ‘yung dahilan ng paggising ko sa umaga and the reason why I look forward to going home. Inakala ko na baka pwedeng humigit pa doon, at the right time. Clearly, hindi pala pwede. Nagkaanak pa siya sa kung sino man 'yung kahati ko pala."

  


‘Yung suntok na alam niya gustong-gusto ibigay sa kanya noong kasama ni Kyungsoo kanina, natanggap niya mula sa kaibigan niya. Pulang-pula si Tooru, nakakuyom ang mga kamao at kitang-kita niya mula sa pagkasalampak niya sa parking lot ang mga nangingilid nitong luha. "Mahal mo? Ganyan lang 'yung pagmamahal mo, Jongin? Hindi mo nga kilala ng lubusan si Kyungsoo because if you do, you will never jump into conclusions like that. You should know na hindi ganoong klaseng babae si Kyungsoo. How could you even say na mahal mo siya kung two years na pero sarili niyang pinsan hindi mo kilala? That's bullshit, Jongin Kim. Did you even make an effort na kilalanin siya outside of being  _ with benefits _ ?”

  


_ Pinsan? _ Sana lamunin na ng lupa si Jongin. Baong-baon na siya for every point that Tooru made. He acted like a child na inagawan ng candy.

  


“And for the record, 'yung  _ hinaharot _ ni Kyungsoo na  _ pinsan  _ niya, boyfriend ko 'yun. Going five years na,” dagdag pa ng artista na wala ng pake sa image niya as he freely cried. “Surprised? Dapat hindi eh, if you only cared  _ enough  _ to know _.  _ Alam kong super focused ka, hindi ko lang alam na sa sobrang sharp ng focus mo, sarili mo na lang ang kasya sa field of view mo, Jongin Kim. News flash! People around you have lives outside your own little circle. Kung hindi mo ‘yun matanggap, how could you say that you are  _ loving _ someone?”

  


“You said na baka pwede kayo ni Kyungsoo at the right time?” patuyang natawa si Tooru while dusting himself. “Your  _ right time _ has already passed, Jongin. And I am very grateful that it did kasi with the way you are now, you will never deserve Kyungsoo."

Wala ng mukhang maihaharap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, kahit na din sa mga kaibigan niya. He’s a grown ass man, claimed na he is mature enough to handle managing their company pero all he is is a selfish, ambition-driven asshole who treated the person he claimed to love as something convenient na meron siya. Taking for granted ‘yung presensya niya sa buhay niya just because she’s becoming  _ inconvenient _ sa mga plano niya.

  


He tried to reach out sa isang SNS account ni Kyungsoo, to apologize. What did he expect for such a shitty apology? He was left on read.

  


Jongin even stooped to stalking Kyungsoo’s SNS accounts using a dummy account dahil sinusubaybayan pa din niya ang bawat update ng soon-to-be mommy. Madalas niyang kasama ‘yung pinsan niyang si  _ Haj _ (aka Hajime Iwaizumi, COO ng entertainment company kung saan signed si Tooru) and certain Baekhyun and Sehun. Pinopost niya ‘yung mga pagkain na hinahatid nila sa kanya, the activities kung saan niya sila nahahatak and all the things na dapat ang tatay ng anak niya ang present, hindi kung sino mang proxy sa mga kaibigan ng mommy.

  


He did the math at tama nga si Tooru na hindi pa din siya kinikibo simula ng araw na iyon… his  _ right time _ had already passed.

Mabilis na lumipas ang limang taon, parang isang kisapmata lang pero lahat ng pagsisisi at lungkot ni Jongin, nakatatak sa lahat ng sulok ng katawan niya. Five years later ng pinakamalaking pagkakamali niya, he’s become the physical reminder na may mga bagay na minsan lang talaga dadating sa buhay mo. Kapag nawala o binitawan mo, hindi mo na maibabalik pa.

  


Nasa reception hall siya ng kasal ni Koutarou at ng fianceé niyang kakambal ng boyfriend ni Tooru. Of course, imbitado ang buong angkan ng bride and groom. He felt guilty na maging excited lalo na ng makita niya ang pangalan ng isa sa mga flower girl sa kasal.  _ Young-soon Do _ .

  


He kept himself scarce at kuntento ng panuorin ang mga kaibigan niya at ang mga guest sa kasal na mag-enjoy. Ayaw niyang maging rason na masira ang araw ni Kyungsoo in case na they will cross paths. Limang taon na ang nakalipas pero hindi naman siya masisisi ni Jongin kung hindi pa din niya kayang harapin.

  


Pero laking gulat niya ng makita si Kyungsoo, wearing a yellow sundress na perfect sa summer theme ng kasalan, papalapit sa kanya with a small smile. Napako si Jongin sa kinauupuan dahil it has been five years pero Kyungsoo didn’t look a day and a baby girl older. “Can we talk?” tanong niya as she reached the table kung saan parang nagka-ugat na si Jongin.

  


And they were at the balcony, one glass door away sa kasiyahan na nandoon sa venue. Lahat ng tawanan, kantahan at kwentuhan, iniwan nila at pumwesto sa right corner kung saan merong stone bench. They took each end, hinayaan na mag-settle muna ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa.

  


Si Kyungsoo ang nauna, straight to the point at nakahinga ng maluwag si Jongin dahil at least, ligtas sila pareho ng awkward prelude ng pag-catch up.

  


"Gusto kong tanggapin 'yung apology mo sa'kin five years ago in person dahil finally, wala na 'yung sakit."

  


That drove the final nail at pumatay sa katiting na pag-asa ni Jongin dahil the way Kyungsoo said it, with conviction at confidence na she’s not hurting anymore. Underlying those words ay ‘yung unspoken na she’s moved on from the pain at sa nagdala nito sa kanya. ‘Yung Kyungsoo na nasa harap niya ay ‘yung Kyungsoo na wala ng Jongin Kim sa buhay niya.

  


Wala naman ng mawawala pero if Kyungsoo has completely let go, ganoon na din ang gagawin niya.

  


"I'm really, really sorry, Soo. Galit ako, nagselos. Ilang buwan ko ding kinimkim kaya sumabog right then. I'm not giving you an excuse but I'm giving you the truth. I will give you the whole truth, if you would like to hear it."

  


At that moment, nagawa ni Jongin na aminin ang lahat ng feelings niya, after almost seven years. Sa dami ng panahon niya to reflect on everything, he has come to terms na just eight months into their arrangement, their meetings sa apartment ni Jongin became more than just sex to de-stress or just for fun. 

  


"All those little things got to me, day by day. Nakampante ako and deluded myself na special ako sa'yo pero you were doing that for all your friends…"

  


"Kasi 'yun lang ang hinahayaan mong gawin ko para sa'yo, Jongin," ani Kyungsoo, may kaunting kunot sa kanyang noo. "Hindi kita maabot kapag wala tayo sa apartment. Doon lang tayo umiikot sa apat na sulok na 'yun. Kita ko at ramdam ko na ang lugar ko lang sa buhay mo ay sa loob ng apartment na 'yun."

  


Napangiti ng tipid si Kyungsoo, her hands clasped together. "Nadala din ako, Jongin. Your kisses became warmer, gentler. Nakikita ko kung paano nabubuhay 'yung mga mata mo kapag nakikita mong may hain na pagkain pagdating mo kaya I did my best para masigurado na meron kang kakainin. We actually spent less time sa kama pero we were cuddling at every moment. Okay ako doon, at some point, tinanggap ko sa sarili ko na maghihintay ako. Two, three, five years? Kahit mas matagal pa, I decided to stay dahil akala ko kailangan mo ng mauuwian and with how things were going, gusto mong ako ‘yung magiging tagapawi mo ng pagod, magiging pahinga mo. Kaso naging pabigat pala ako sa'yo, hindi ka makausad."

  


Napayuko si Jongin, hiyang-hiya dahil mas lalo niyang nakita kung gaano siya naging makasarili. Kung nakita niya lang sana noon na nasa tabi niya lang si Kyungsoo, magkasama siguro silang nagpapalaki ng anak, bumubuo ng pamilya at masaya sa piling ng isa’t-isa. "If I'm the version of myself five years ago, humugot ako ng lakas sa'yo para sabay tayo na makararating sa finished line,” inangat ni Jongin ang tingin, tinatatak sa isip niya ang huling pagkakataon na makikita niya si Kyungsoo ng malapitan.

  


“Kaso, wala eh. I am too late."

  


Biglang lumaki ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo, shining even brighter than the sun overhead. "Ngayon alam mo na, nakita mo na. Too late? I don't think so, Jongin."

  


Gustong linawin ni Jongin ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero nawalan siya ng boses, kahit na anong pilit niya, walang tinig na kumakawala. Sinubukan niyang abutin ang kanyang  _ one that got away _ pero palayo ito ng palayo habang tinatawag ang pangalan niya.

  


“... ngin! Jongin Kim! Gumising ka na! Ano ka ba?! Jongin!”

  


Isang kurap and Jongin found himself staring at the very familiar ceiling ng kanyang apartment na he’s almost sharing sa babaeng halos mangiyak-ngiyak na sa tabi niya. “Oh my god. Jongin, gising ka na ba? Kanina ka pa umuungol at kanina pa din kita ginigising. Oh my god, akala ko hindi ka na magigising, siraulo ka.”

Muntik nang ipapakyaw ni Jongin ang lahat ng ice cream sa convenience store na malapit sa apartment para lang maalo ang kanina pang nagmamaktol na si Kyungsoo. She was really upset dahil hindi niya alam ang gagawin habang binabangungot si Jongin at ayaw pang ikwento kung bakit sobrang sama ng panaginip ni Jongin.

  


Kahit na sinabi niyang banned ang lalaki sa sofa kung saan siya nakasiksik, hindi naman niya itinaboy si Jongin noong isingit niya ang sarili sa pagitan niya at ng backrest. Hinayaan din niyang i-cuddle siya noong naglalambing. Win-win na din dahil nagdududa pa din si Jongin kung talagang gising na siya o hindi pa kaya he took advantage of the silence para ayusin ang gulo-gulong utak niya.

  


Such a vivid nightmare, damang-dama niya pa din lahat ng sakit sa five-year long na panaginip niya. More than anything, sobra-sobrang relief ang nararamdaman niya dahil kahit na hindi totoo ang mga nangyari sa kanya, pakiramdam niya pa din na ito na ang redemption arc niya. Hindi pa niya completely napaghihiwalay ang mga pangyayari from his dream sa reality.

  


_ “So kilala mo si Tooru?” _

  


_ “Jongin, kahit sino kilala si Tooru Oikawa…” _

  


_ “No, no. I mean, personally.” _

  


_ “... trick question ba ‘to?” _

  


It’s weird na nalaman niyang matagal ng may boyfriend ang isa sa mga childhood friends niya sa ibang tao pa. Understandably, select few lang ang nakaaalam ng relationship nila and he easily belongs to the  _ select few _ if Jongin even bothered to know. He made a mental note na kausapin si Tooru, one of these days.

  


Slowly but surely, ‘yung recent events in reality bumalik sa kanya at naalala niya na kaya sila nagkita ni Kyungsoo the night before ay meron gustong sabihin ang dalaga pero after their dinner, bagsak agad siya dahil sa pagod at mental stress which most likely naging trigger noong panaginip niya.

  


He was reaching the thought ng pagtigil ng arrangement nila ni Kyungsoo pero matapos ang huling tulog niya, he knew better than to entertain the mere idea. Hindi niya kakayanin.

  


Niyakap niya papalapit, mahigpit, si Kyungsoo. All he can smell ay ‘yung jasmine-scented na shampoo and body wash na binigay niya last Christmas. Instant favorite iyon ni Kyungsoo at agad na inaassociate ng utak ni Jongin ang lahat ng jasmine-related thoughts sa babaeng nasa mga bisig niya ngayon.

  


“Soo, you wanted to talk about something? Ano ‘yun?”

  


“Sabihin mo muna kung tungkol saan ‘yung panaginip mo.”

  


Ayaw na sanang balikan ni Jongin ang mga detalye pero alam niyang hindi patutulugin ng pag-iisip si Kyungsoo tungkol doon. “Okay, ikaw muna then I will tell you about the nightmare, okay?” pinatakan niya ng halik sa ulo si Kyungsoo, for good measure.

  


“Jongin, please. Gusto kong malaman kung ano ‘yung sobra mong kinatakutan kasi baka ‘yung rason ay ‘yung sasabihin ko sa’yo.”

  


Bakit nga ba hindi naisip ni Jongin na kung sa panaginip ay siya ang nakipaghiwalay, pwedeng si Kyungsoo ang gagawa sa realidad?

  


Bumilis at lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya habang inilalapit pa lalo si Kyungsoo, baka sakaling mapigilan niya ang kung sakaling pag-alis nito. “If it’s not you breaking things up bago ko pa masabi sa’yong nahulog na ako, please go ahead.”

  


Umikot si Kyungsoo para harapin siya, eyes hopeful pero may kaunting takot. “What if I say na tingin ko buntis nga ako dahil sabi nung limang test na tinry ko positive, will we still be okay?”

  


“If by  _ okay _ you mean asking you to marry me and getting married within three months, then yes, we will be very okay, Soo.”

_ “Hubs, paano mo nalaman na magkakatuluyan ‘yung pinsan ko at si Bo? Did you really attend their wedding sa panaginip mo?” _

  


_ “Yeah, that was the last part bago ako nagising. Hindi ko din alam, Babu. Was it just a nightmare five years ago or premonition or time travel shit? Basta ang alam ko that nightmare gave me you and Young-soon.” _

  


_ “Could it really be a nightmare kung dahil doon masaya tayo ngayon?” _

  


_ “Whatever that may be, I loved you then and I love you now. Kung ano man ang nangyari in-between, hindi ‘yun mababago, Mrs. Kyungsoo Kim.” _

  


_ “I loved you then and now and the coming tomorrows, Mr. Jongin Kim.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [hindi na ako magpapahula kung sino ako WAHAHAHA sana kahit papano napasaya kayo nito kahit may kaunting kirot pero ayun! maligayang kaisoo week sa ating lahat! mwamwa!]


End file.
